Ustrel/Lemon
Lemon is a friendly Ustrel. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “If you travel, there will be many dangers. Please use this." (+1 Phoenix Tail) “Do you want my tentacle? What would you do with it? Fufufuu." (+1 Scylla Tentacle) “Going on an adventure? That's wonderful. It's not much, but let me help." (+775G) “Would you please give me an herb? I was injured in a magic experiment." (Give High-Quality Herb?) *Yes - “You're pretty kind, huh? I need to give you something in return." (+20 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Well, I don't mind. You have consider your own convenience." “Could you give me some money? I want to have money to open a shop in the future." (Give 465G?) *Yes - “You're pretty kind, huh? I need to give you something in return." (+25 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Well, I don't mind. You have consider your own convenience." *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, but you don have much with you, do you?" “Can I have that squid? No, it's not that we share any sort of bond." (Give Squid?) *Yes - “You're pretty kind, huh? I need to give you something in return." (+30 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Well, I don't mind. You have consider your own convenience." “I am a scylla, I just remodeled myself with magic power. I converted these tentacles into semen sucking mouths." “The tentacle mouths on my lower body can extend at will. I can even bind my foes with them, fufufuu." “I am learning magic from Mistress Lily. I am a bit different from an ordinary scylla." “I wish Lamia would go extinct." “I agree with Lily's claim. Magic power should be known throughout the world." “I am good with biting skills. The mouths on my lower half do the biting." “Now, please give me your semen. I will suck it up until you are completely exhausted." “These tentacle mouths can extend their tongues. Would you like to be liked? Or perhaps you want to be wrapped up?" “I can also taste with my lower mouths. When they suck on a penis, I will experience its taste." “The path to becoming a first-class cook is also quite difficult. I have a hard time maintaining the study of cooking and magical research." “The mouths on my lower body are very greedy. They also have powerful jaws that can easily bite a man's thing off." Scary… - “Fufuu, don't be scared. I won't bite you if you satisfy me." I'm not scared!" - “If that's what you think then will you try putting your penis in this mouth? Fufuu, come on... You're not scared, right?" (+10 Affinity) It's okay, don't be scared - “...Isn't that what I should say?" “Do you know what I am skilled at?" *Magic Science - “Yeah, I am good at magic science... But there is a skill I am more proud of." *Sword Skills - “I'm no good with sword skills... Does it look like I would be good at those?" *Cooking - “Yeah... I am actually good at cooking. I have the skills to open my own store." (+10 Affinity) “What dish would you recommend?" *Vegetable stir fry - “That's a shame... After all, I prefer meat." *BBQ - “So it is meat after all? I add semen to it, fufuu." (+10 Affinity) *Scylla stew - “Would it even be possible to put me in a pot? Do you want to give it a try?" (-5 Affinity) “My dream is to open a shop based on my cooking skills. Do you think it will come true?" *It will come true - “If I do actually open a shop, would you come to it?" (+10 Affinity) *It won't come true - “That's a cold thing to say... If I suck your semen, would you still be able to say that?" *I don't care - “Is that so? ...You aren't even interested." (-5 Affinity) “Other scylla and I hate lamia. Do you know why?" *They have malice? - “Have you ever meet a lamia without malice? Whether or not they have malice, it makes no difference." *Because they wriggle? - “Yeah, that's right. That hideous figure, it doesn't match our aesthetic sense." (+10 Affinity) *Because they resemble scylla? - “H-How are they similar to us?! That is the biggest insult!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I'll handle the cooking. ♪ ...But I could use some more help." With Alice: Alice: "I heard your cooking is pretty good. This is your chance to dedicate a special dish to the Monster Lord." Lemon: "How about a paella?" Alice: "Ohh, excellent! What ingredients will you be using?" Lemon: "That's... Umm..." Alice: "Wait, did you just glance at your lower body?" With Deiji: Deiji: "You’re quite a strange scylla, aren’t you? Although, I’m not exactly one to talk either…" Lemon: "Your species adapted to the desert, right? I changed my body through the power of magic." Deiji: "Most scyllas are octopus-types, but supposedly the original scyllas were wolf-types. We sure have changed a lot... With Gaa Gaa: "Gaa…" Lemon: "Oh? Your lower body has a mouth too?" The lower bodies of the Crocodile Girl and the Ustrel start to fight each other! Gaa: "Ah, lower self, stop going on a rampage…" Lemon: "Hey! Please calm down! I’m sorry about this..." Both of their lower halves are still fighting... With Sunny: Sunny: "So, you're a scylla subspecies too?" Lemon: "Yeah, I'm technically a scylla. My lower body doesn't have any pure tentacles, but..." Sunny: "We both have it pretty rough, huh? My lower half's tentacles keep randomly lashing out..." Lemon: "Sometimes mine even gnaw on me. It's really harsh..." With Teeny: Teeny: "I can help with the cooking!" Lemon: "Oh my, thank you. That's a big help." Teeny: "I need lots of practice so I can become a fine hostess and maid. ♪" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Scylla Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Companions